1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device and a method of instructing to update firmware, and it is, for example, preferably applicable to a storage device for instructing the firmware of an expander to update.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an expander serving as a drive I/F (interface) of a storage device, it is necessary for the expander to be rebooted and initialized after updating firmware.
For example, in Patent Document 1, information on states and configurations is stored to another region of a memory, which is not affected by the update of firmware. Further, information which may change during the update of firmware is necessary to secure not to change is stored to another region in the memory, which is not affected by the update of firmware.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, when receiving a update request for the firmware from the host, the storage device informs the host device of a update completion at the time when a new firmware transmitted from the host device is received and stored in a backup memory, and after informing of the update completion, the new firmware is written and updated in a volatile memory and the like by a background process using free time in processing a command issued from the host device.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-148465    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-046791
However, during a predetermined period of time after download data of the firmware is downloaded, transmission/reception of I/O (Input/Output) data is stopped in a storage device having no redundancy, and transmission/reception performance of I/O data is reduced by half or the redundancy is disappeared in a storage device having redundancy. That is, there is some fear that the transmission/reception of I/O data is not performed temporarily or the transmission/reception performance of I/O data is deteriorated.